Left Sleeping
by Geminia
Summary: A Sailor begins to awaken..one which Selenity erased all knowledge of but for in one mind...
1. Summary

I hope I got some of you interested by the title name and I hope you enjoy the fic! You know how Molly has always been there for Serena? (I will switch off and on using English or Japanese names) How Molly was the one that the Black Crystal pointed to, to find the Silver Crystal, by Nephrite? How she and Nephrite had such a strong connection? What if there was something more to her than anyone ever suspected there was? What if there was something deep within her that no one else ever acknowledged but for the Black Crystal? What if that something in her began to awaken when it was long past do, the enemy it was supposed to annihilate long past destroyed? What would become its purpose? What would become of the person carrying the power within them? What really made the Silver Millennium end so abruptly? What if Beryl hadn't been the reason Selenity used the Silver Crystal, that she had used it for some other purpose that just to save her daughter and her beloved?  
  
I know you all are probably sick of the what ifs by now so I'm done;)  
  
Here are the match-ups for this fic, but be warned they can change if enough reviewers want a pairing to change! I will update the changes each chapter,  
  
Also I'm going to have Past, Present, and Future selves meet at a point in the fic. Also there pairings are again not final and I may change them myself at the fic progresses. This is how they stand in the series at first. Also if two characters have a _ in between their names instead of a / then that means that so far the love is one side, the one loving the nonloved one's name is first.  
  
Also, in the Present, I will have the sailors and their human forms seperate, meaning the sailor form loves one but the human form loves another.  
  
Past  
  
Princess Serenity/Prince Endymion  
  
Princess Mars/Prince Jadeite  
  
Princess Mercury/Prince Zoisite (tell me which one she is usually paired with, i don't know)  
  
Princess Jupiter/Prince Nephrite  
  
Princess Venus/Prince Kunzite/Malachite  
  
Luna/Artmis  
  
Outers I have no clue, you decide.  
  
Present (Now the fun begins...sigh...)  
  
Serena/Darien  
  
Seyia_Serena  
  
Alan_Serena  
  
Serena/Sailor Moon?/?Seyia (meaning she isn't sure now she feels exactly)  
  
Sailor Moon/Tuxedo Mask  
  
Sailor Moon/Moonlight Knight  
  
Princess Serenity/Prince Darien  
  
Prince Demando/Diamond_Princess Serenity  
  
Ami/Greg  
  
Ami/Takki  
  
Sailor Mercury/Prince Zoizite  
  
Rei/Chad  
  
Sailor Mars/Chad  
  
Sailor Mars/Jadetite  
  
Lita/?  
  
Sailor Jupiter_Nephrite  
  
Mina/Yaten  
  
Sailor Venus/Kunzite  
  
Luna/Artmis  
  
Anne_Darien  
  
Moonlight Knight/Sailor Moon  
  
Rini/Helios (if you know that pixie's name from the movie let me know)  
  
Molly/Nephrite  
  
Molly/Melvin  
  
Outers I have no clue, you decide.  
  
Future (All of this is open to change, and is basically a repeat of the Past)  
  
*Look at the Past, exact same for now, will change by first to second chapter)  
  
I won't reveal anything about Molly's power just yet, you will know it in the first chapter. But she is Sailor Saturn's sister. As for villains turned good let me know who you want involved and not involved. I might involve the Amazon Quartet and the 4 Sisters but I'm not sure, also I don't know is Rini or Helios will be play'in that big of a role here, again all depends on the pairings and votings. Tell me whether to make Darien or Rini evil or not also. And whether or not to involve Princess Kaykku (how do you spell her name?)  
  
Once again this is gonna be mainly about Molly but it will greatly affect the others and I will involve them and may write others fics, mainly about their stories from this story. First chapter should be out soon, so check back often;)  
  
Gemini  
  
Flames, comments, and reviews welcome!;) 


	2. Prolouge

Left Sleeping. Disclaimer: All characters and ideas dealing with Sailor Moon belong to the creator of Sailor Moon and not me. The basic idea for the story and Naru's forms as well as the Watcher belong to me.  
  
No! My daughter! Scouts! Warriors of the Kingdom! All dead! Just because of her.that lone power that was ignored for so long. It should have never been ignored or never dealt with, but in my pride, I forgot that. Because of my decision, they are all gone and I am the only one left but for Luna and Artemis.  
  
"My queen!" Luna called out to the prone figure, lying among the smoldering ruins of a once great palace. "Don't die! You must do something!" cried a snow white cat. The two cats, opposite as night and day, reached the fallen Queen, who was heaving her last breath. "I am sorry. So very sorry. This is all my fault. The party and everything.it is all in ruins. This era of peace is over. My time and reign are at an end. You must watch over my daughter and the rest now." "Don't say that!" the dark cat replied, tears slipping down her cheeks. You will be okay!" The tired Queen just shakes her head sadly and forces herself into a standing position. She leans heavily on a pure silver staff that has appeared beside her. Angel like figures beckon to her in the distance, her silver-flecked eyes being the only ones to catch their entrancing calls. "My time is at an end. Someday you will remember what truly occurred here. You will remember my words and you will remember the truth. Just do not fear what will happen once you face Beryl to where I am sending you. You will meet a great power in that fight, for my powers will not be able to contain it for long. Unless." 'Unless.something happens so that she does not awaken ever. Or at least the one who carries the power is never awakened. I do not know if that will ever occur. But if it does, then my daughter, you will be able to live freely and never know what pain I have known. Be strong my daughter. Good luck!' "Good-bye my advisors. Take care of them and be prepared! I will always be with you in heart and in spirit! Moon Crystal Power! Please send them all forward in time! Let them all live new lives and experience the love and joy they should have! Let them find their heart's desires! Let them live as freely and joyfully as they can! Please! I beg of you! Moon Crystal Power!" She cried one more time, even as her exhausted body dropped to the blackened stones, she uttered the last three words until all of the warriors were gone  
  
All of the fighters slept in capsules, they sped through the time gate, one stopped there and rested for many years. Other continued onward, stopping at other planets or going into other galaxies. However, many sped towards the Earth. Lights shimmered downward and they graced many that moonless night. Cries of joy were heard form all over, as the lights brought many happiness over the years.  
  
Back in the fallen era though, a lone heart still kept beating. All alone now, but for the calling spirits of the old.  
  
"I will join you soon old ones, but a minute longer is what I ask," whispered the serene Queen. "Many events have occurred tonight and I am out of time. You, my daughter, will have to deal with the powers I could not. I have given you time, as much as I can give, please use it well. You cannot not hear me right now, but someday my words will enter your heart and you will know of which I speak. Deal with the power somehow and someway. It has been given a purpose now and hopefully it will take all of its power just to do the task it has been given and then die away. Good luck and never give up hope. Call me when you are ready my daughter and never forget who it is that you are! But, above all... Follow your heart!" with these last thought spoken, the elderly and spent royal uttered her last breath. Her last words being the most important and hardest to hear of all. "Beware the Stars."  
  
"She is dead," a graceful figure simply stated. The silent warrior had shimmered onto the desolate site just moment before the Moon Queen felt her last moments. The only witness to the scene that would shake the future from its very foundations. "All the others have been reborn if a different time and world. Even the Time Keeper will sleep for a while. Only I will be left waiting through time. I will wait until the power is unleashed, then I will make my move. You are dead Moon Queen, finally. I will watch the Stars and make sure to remember your words exactly." The mysterious watched left in a cool mist of dew. A wind softly blew over the shifting dust that now covered the moon. Its Queen gone, and a new one not to return for ages, the kingdom fell to dust. Lost to all of time, only to arise when its true Ruler arose once more.  
  
Well what did you all think? Changed the summary and no reviews so far!;) That was the new chapter and if I get reviews I will post the new chapter sooner, each chapter will get longer each time. I have the entire thing already mostly done, so I can update at about any time!;) Flames and anything else is welcome! E-mail me at Earthh5@aol.com for feedback of your comments or if you want to be let known when I put in a new chapter! This is my first fanfic ever and I will do new ones after this is far enough along!  
  
Catch ya soon;) Gemini 


	3. Pluto's Thoughts

Kay to remind you all that this is my first ever fanfic of anything and I am a great fan of Sailor Moon! In this story, all of the generals are male, so deal with it, and I'm getting rid of some of the choices for pairings. Also, to me Sailor Moon and Serena are separate people, at least in identity. You will see examples of this later on. I don't mind flames but the next one who calls me the worst Sailor Moon fan ever gets to have a character dedicated to them in the fic! (Trust me this is not a good thing!) This chapter will be short because I have an exam tomorrow and I don't feel in a very giving mood today, also because I have yet to get any good comments! Oh well!;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, someone else does.  
  
~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~  
  
Pluto's POV  
  
'Long have I awaited the awakening of them. They have slept for so long, and the centuries have been so tiresome. I will have to reclaim my watching post as they awaken, and I will have to alert Uranus and Neptune to their duties. It has been so long since I awoke from that deep slumber.I still cannot recall why we were sent to the future, even after all these years. I know that Beryl must be faced and dealt with, for she is an awesome force. Yet, I somehow feel that there was some other reason. Haunting words and a chilling melody.'  
  
Author's POV  
  
A cold wind suddenly rips through space, blasting all within that are of powerful origin. Lights flash about in the colors of the yet to be awakened warriors. A haunting song fills the dead air, one that reminds the Guardian of Time of long ago; a knowing smiling face, a young face..  
  
Pluto's POV  
  
"What is happening?" Suddenly, a shudder or pain ripples through the scout of time, "Something is wrong at the Gates! Disruption and something more.. Who could be emerging from the past?!?"  
  
__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~__~~_  
  
Told ya it was short! I'm done and if I get one good comment I'll post a very long chapter next time! ;) See ya and I'll let you know about the pairings soon! Also in a few more chapters, I'll jump to where most of the story will take place in time!  
  
Gemini 


	4. Left SleepingFigure Appears

Been awhile. Was really busy with school and actually completely about the story for awhile ^_^' Right! Moving on..  
  
Pluto's POV  
  
'Who could be entering through the gates? Who?'  
  
Rushing to the gates, the scout of time watches as a figure of emerald and gold steps through them. An unfelt wind blows at her fuku and swaying emerald hair, as her gold-flecked emerald eyes glint in the pale light surrounding my domain.  
  
"Who are you?" I stare at her silently, bringing up my staff and prepare to execute this trespasser.  
  
Author's POV  
  
"Surely you recognize me Sailor Pluto? It has not been that long a journey for you, at least," the figure paused. "Not as long as mine has been. I have been waiting for you since you were all sent to sleep and drifted off to the future."  
  
"I do not know who you are or from whence you came," Pluto answered in a steel-laced voice. "Only that you trespass upon ground which is reserved for the Queen herself."  
  
"Am I not her?" the figure asked with a slight grin gracing her so far unemotional face.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pity, wish this could have been easier."  
  
"Answer me who you are and what your purpose is," demanded Pluto.  
  
"Since you do not seem to know, I will only tell you this 'Beware the Stars.' That statement will be your defense in times to come. There is no telling when she will awaken. The reason I have left the Time Portal is that her capsule has completed its course. There is no telling when she will awaken nor what she will do, or who she has become. Watch the Outers and protect the Inners. I will be back once your song has magnified to more than just a familiar whisper of a tune you should remember from days of old," replied the emerald clad figure, as she passed Pluto and began to disappear into the mist.  
  
"You speak in riddles! Who are you!"  
  
"You knew me once, you all did. You also knew her and yet you have forgotten. Could it be that I am the only one to remember? That Selenity truly did lock your memories?" questioned Pluto's trespasser, who paused only for a moment. Continuing on, her form disappeared into the mist completely as her last words reverberated in Pluto's head.  
  
' "Selenity truly did lock your memories.you knew me once..also knew her." Who was she? Why does it seem my memories miss something when I thought them complete? Who is SHE? What is that tune?' "Questions run through my head as the sands of time run in the hourglass. My job is to guard the Gated and stay at my post. Yet I cannot but help to wonder.." Pluto was left in her thoughts, as she maintained her duty. However, other events were taking place at that very moment. The Inners were awakening and a close friendship was fading.  
  
Done for now;) Gemini 


End file.
